¿Y ѕι тє dιgσ ףυє тє αмσ?
by Mar-Chan21
Summary: ―Judal... ¿Que pensarías si...? ¿Y... si te digo que te amo?


**¿Y... ѕι тє ∂ιgσ ףυє тє αмσ?**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Magi no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Shinobu Ohtaka.**

 **Advertencia: Contiene ligeros spoilers del manga.**

 **El momento final es una adaptación/tributo del momento entre Tomoe y Nanami de Kamisama Hajimemashita. (Quienes vieron el anime sabrán identificarlo)**

* * *

Kougyoku ingresó a su habitación suspirando. A pesar de encontrarse cansada estaba feliz, las cosas comenzaban a mejorar gracias a su amigo, Alibaba, que para su sorpresa y alegría se encontraba con vida. Nunca sabría cómo agradecerle todo lo que estaba haciendo por el imperio Kou.

No era secreto que la actual emperatriz luchaba con sus propios demonios internos a diario. Los recuerdos de sus hermanos y la guerra la atormentaban. El maldito de Sinbad la había usado para su propio beneficio, y se sentía tan sucia y estúpida. Había sido tan ingenua al dejarse engañar por él, tan sólo recordarlo le hacía hervir la sangre.

¿Qué había esperado? ¿Qué él se enamorara de ella? Por favor, que tonta había sido; le dolía tanto tener culpa por la derrota. Las imágenes de Kouha, Kouen y Koumei cruzaban su mente, de verdad los extrañaba y necesitaba.

Luego estaba Hakuryuu, a él también le guardaba rencor, aunque con el tiempo había aprendido a vivir con ello. Era cierto que el chico la había pasado mal, pero Kougyoku simplemente no podía perdonarle lo que había hecho, y no sólo por sus hermanos… sino también por Judal.

Nunca se hubiera imaginado que podría extrañar tanto a ese molesto magi, y tampoco que por su causa sintiera celos. Porque sí, Kougyoku estaba celosa, y mucho. Celosa de Hakuryuu por haber acaparado toda la atención del magi, pero sobre todo por haberse ganado su amistad.

Cuando se ponía a pensar que por tantos años Judal rechazó su amistad y aceptó la de Hakuryuu en poco tiempo, la entristecía. Aquello sólo significaba que ella no era importante para él. Y pensar que había sufrido tanto creyéndolo muerto, que bien se había sentido escuchar las anécdotas de Alibaba.

―Judal… ―susurró y se sentó en la cama, alisando su vestido con cierta melancolía.

Cuando pensaba en él inmediatamente le dolía el pecho, y se encontraba teniendo debates internos sobre si lo quería o si debía odiarlo; aunque aquello no era más que una vil mentira, ella nunca podría odiarlo. No a él, no importa lo que hiciera; porque aunque Judal no fuera su amigo… ella si era la suya.

Cuando sus hermanos fueron exiliados y Alibaba junto con Judal se tomaron por muertos, ella volvió a quedarse sola. Llorando todas las noches lágrimas que ya no tenía en su habitación. Tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar y reflexionar, cayendo en la cuenta de que el supuesto amor que ella había sentido hacia Sinbad no había sido nada más que una ilusión. Una pequeña y frágil ilusión que él mismo había roto en miles de pedazos. También se encontró buscando consuelo en los recuerdos de Judal, aquellos eran los más alegres que poseía, a pesar de que en la mayoría él estuviera molestándola.

Con los días pasando, y la venda corrida de sus ojos, descubrió que apreciaba al magi demasiado… mucho más de lo que creía. Y se había dado cuenta nada más y nada menos que cuando él ya no estaba. Ya saben… nunca comprendes el verdadero valor de algo hasta que ya no lo tienes.

Se descubrió a si misma buscando todos los días el recuerdo de un chico de oscuro pelo largo volando por el palacio, chico que ella sabía perfectamente que no volvería a ver.

Judal nunca necesitó de nadie para meterse en problemas, más ella no podía dejar de ver con malos ojos a su primo, ya que inconscientemente en su cabeza había desarrollado la idea de que Hakuryuu lo había empujado un poco más hacía la oscuridad. Al sentirse comprendido Judal había dado el último paso, paso que lo terminó por alejarlo de ella… para siempre.

Ella cargaba con la duda de si se había terminado enamorando de la ilusión de Judal, al terminar odiando su ausencia. Aunque llegó el día en que la duda se despejó, y eso fue cuando se reencontró con Alibaba, quien le mencionó que Judal estaba con vida.

No había prueba más certera que esa, el alivio que sintió mezclado con los fuertes latidos de su corazón lo confirmaba, estaba enamorada de Judal y el saber que se encontraba con vida le había quitado un enorme peso de los hombros, aquello había sido suficiente para querer levantarse nuevamente; al menos por un tiempo.

Pero Kougyoku no dejaba de ser humana, y por eso no tardó mucho tiempo en anhelar verlo de nuevo. Estaba feliz de que estuviera con vida, y creía no necesitar más, pero de nuevo todo eso era una mentira. Ella quería y necesitaba verlo.

Sentada en el borde de la cama comenzó a reír, las pequeñas carcajadas tapaban las escasas lágrimas que amenazaban por caer. No quería llorar ni iba a hacerlo. Ya no podía seguir comportándose como una niña.

―Vaya, al final has terminado por enloquecer ¿Eh, vieja bruja? ―sus ojos se abrieron con fuerza y sus pupilas se dilataron. Al levantar la cabeza lo vio, era real. Judal estaba parado frente a la única ventana que poseía su habitación.

― ¿J-Judal…? ―se llevó ambas manos a sus labios, sorprendida. ―Tú… ―se paró de golpe y lo observó, sus ojos se comenzaron a cristalizar y todo el esfuerzo por retener las lágrimas se fue al caño. ― ¡Judal-chan! ―corrió y lo abrazó con fuerza, dejándolo perplejo. ―Alibaba me dijo que estabas vivo… pero verte en verdad me hace feliz ―él la apartó un poco para tomarla del cachete.

―Veo que no has cambiado nada vieja, ya deja de llorar ―ella rió y, soltándolo, se secó las lágrimas con las mangas de su vestido. ―Estar encerrada aquí te está volviendo más loca de lo que ya eres, ven, salgamos ―Kougyoku lo miró anonada.

―P-Pero… ¿Cómo? ¿A dónde? ―Judal se echó a reír mientras se daba la vuelta y se apoyaba en el borde la ventana.

―En verdad no has cambiado nada. Sólo súbete a mi espalda, vamos, deprisa ―Kougyoku, con ciertos sentimientos encontrados al verlo tan repentinamente, decidió obedecerlo y subirse a su espalda, pasando las manos por sus hombros.

― ¿A dónde iremos, Ju…? ―su pregunta fue interrumpida por ella misma, quién gritó cuando Judal saltó de la ventana y se dispuso a volar hacia arriba.

― ¡Ahh! ¡Vieja bruja! ¡Me dejarás sordo! ―Kougyoku sonrió para luego echarse a reír sin parar, asustando ligeramente a Judal, quién la observó por el rabillo del ojo. ― ¿Y ahora…? No me lo puedo creer, te has vuelto loca de verdad ―ella apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de él y cerró los ojos. Sintiendo la brisa de la noche.

―No es nada, sólo… te extrañé, Judal-chan ―él no contestó, simplemente se limitó a seguir subiendo, hasta llegar al techo más alto del palacio, el cual tenía una altura de unos cuarenta metros aproximadamente.

Sin decir nada más la bajó, y se quedó a su lado. Ambos se dedicaron a observar el paisaje. Tenían vista de todo el imperio Kou, donde unas pocas luces se encontraban encendidas. Aquellos debían ser los ex soldados, trabajando arduamente, nuevamente motivados para sacar el imperio adelante.

―Vaya… el imperio Kou está destruido ―Kougyoku negó con una sonrisa.

―Te equivocas, todos están dando lo mejor de sí para salir adelante, es gracias a ellos que el imperio Kou resurgirá ―Judal la miró, los ojos de la chica brillaban, y ahí él comprendió que no sólo los rasgos de la joven habían madurado, sino toda ella. Kougyoku había dejado de ser una niña ingenua para convertirse en una digna emperatriz; quizás aún le faltaba mucho, pero estaba bien encaminada. Amaba a su gente y eso era lo importante.

―Hakuryuu me lo dijo todo, fue idiota al dejarte a ti sola con todo el imperio ―ella lo miró. ―Y también sé lo del djinn del rey idiota ― Kougyoku sonrió dolorosamente y junto sus manos, apretando las mangas de su vestido.

―Tienes razón… él es un idiota, aunque… en parte no creo que lo que hizo a nivel mundial sea malo ―Judal rió sarcásticamente.

― ¿Acaso eso importa? Él te usó y… ―Kougyoku lo interrumpió levantando su mano.

―No quiero hablar de eso ―para sorpresa de la chica él asintió y apartó la mirada. ―Vaya Judal-chan, creo que este ha sido el tiempo más largo que has pasado sin molestarme ―se echó a reír y él volvió su mirada hacia ella. ―Felicidades, rompiste tu marca ―él bufó.

―No tientes tu suerte, vieja bruja ―Kougyoku se acercó lentamente hacia él y le tomó la mano, sobresaltándolo.

― ¿¡Qué haces!? ―a pesar de estar sorprendido no corrió su mano, lo que alegró a Kougyoku.

―Te extrañé mucho, Judal ―él sonrió de medio lado y la miró con cierto toque de autosuficiencia. La chica tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto del imperio.

―Ya me lo has dicho ―ella sonrió y levantó la mirada hacia él, dejando ver un casi imperceptible sonrojo.

―Lo sé, sólo que en verdad me hiciste falta ―Judal se echó a reír y le picó el cachete con su mano libre.

―Deberías dejar de decir cosas como esas, ya parece que estás enamorada de mi ―lo que él dijo como una broma, le cayó a Kougyoku como un balde de agua fría. ¿Debería decirle…? ¿O sólo lograría alejarlo? Sin saber muy bien que hacer, apretó la mano del magi, desconcertándolo.

―Judal… tú… ¿Qué pensarías…? ―ella bajó la mirada mientras que él no entendía nada, simplemente se limitaba a observarla. Quizás sería porque no se habían visto en mucho tiempo pero Kougyoku estaba comportándose extraño. ― ¿Y… si te digo que te amo? ―Judal abrió los ojos sorprendido y alejó su mano de la Kougyoku, ganándose una mirada apenada de ella.

― ¿Pero qué estupideces dices? Es mentira ―ella frunció el ceño y apretó los puños. No importaba si él la rechazaba pero no iba aceptar que tomara por mentira sus sentimientos.

― ¡Claro que no es mentira! ¿¡Cómo podría bromear con eso!? Judal… yo en verdad te… ―antes de poder terminar la frase el magi la tomó por la cintura y se elevó en el aire, acercándose al borde del techo y dejando a Kougyoku casi colgando. Asustándola. ― ¿¡Qué estás haciendo, Judal!? ―intentó agarrarse de él pero la dejó dada vuelta, dándole vértigo al ver el suelo tan lejano. ― ¡Bájame de aquí por favor!

¿Por qué él estaba haciendo eso? ¿Tan malo era que ella tuviera sentimientos hacia él? ¿Acaso la despreciaba tanto?

―No te bajaré hasta que me digas que te dejaste llevar por el estúpido reencuentro y dijiste aquello por impulso ―Kougyoku cerró los ojos y dejó caer un par de lágrimas, que se desasieron en el aire antes de llegar al suelo.

― ¡No lo haré porque no es mentira! ―ella lo miró como pudo sobre su hombro. Judal estaba con el ceño fruncido. ― ¿Tan malo es que yo te ame, Judal? ¿¡Acaso me desprecias tanto!? ―él tensó la mandíbula.

― ¡No puedes amarme, tonta! ¡Nunca hice nada para que lo hicieras! ―ella llevó su mano hacia la mano de él, la cual sostenía su vientre para que no cayera.

― ¡No necesitaste hacerlo! Y-Yo… Judal… fue mi culpa… ¡Yo fui la que se enamoró de ti! ―sollozó y continuó mirándolo, esperando una respuesta. ― ¿Acaso no me quieres ni un poco? ¿¡Nunca fui si quiera un poco especial para ti!? ―él abrió los ojos, perplejo, y dejándose llevar por sus palabras y sus bonitos ojos cristalizados la soltó inconscientemente.

 _«Él… me acaba de soltar, al final yo… no valgo nada para Judal-chan. ¡Lo arruiné todo!»_

― ¡Kougyoku! ―él gritó y no tardó más de dos segundos en lanzarse a buscarla. Ella había cerrado los ojos, dejando escapar más lágrimas que se perdían en el aire. ― ¡Dame la mano! ¡Kougyoku! ―cuando escuchó su voz los abrió justo a tiempo para ver como la mano de Judal casi alcanzaba la suya. Para evitar esto Kougyoku apartó su brazo.

― ¡Déjame en paz! ¡No sirvo para nada! ¡Sólo le traigo dolor a todo el mundo! ―Judal apretó sus dientes, esforzándose aún más por llegar a ella. ― ¡Odio el maldito destino que me tocó! ¡Déjame caer! ―llevó sus manos a su pecho y las cerró, con la intención de que Judal no las alcanzara. Él pudo apreciar como el rukh de la chica amenazaba con cambiar.

― ¡No seas estúpida! ¡No digas cosas tan estúpidas! ¡No permitiré que maldigas a tu destino! ¡No caerás en la depravación! ¡No tú, Kougyoku! ―ella lo miró tristemente. Un par de sus lágrimas llegaron a golpear el rostro del magi, quien se desesperó al ver que el suelo estaba cerca. ― ¡Prometo que luego te dejaré en paz! ¡Pero ahora no te dejaré morir, idiota! ―haciendo un último esfuerzo logró llegar a ella, para tomarla del brazo y acercarla justo a tiempo.

Kougyoku se abrazó a él sin querer soltarlo y Judal la sostuvo fuertemente de la cintura cargándola como princesa para finalmente descender el metro que los separaba del suelo.

Ni bien los pies del magi tocaron tierra Kougyoku sollozó y escondió su rostro en el cuello de él.

―Kougyoku… ―ella lo abrazó aun más fuertemente por los hombros y le susurró aquello que Judal temía que le pidiera.

―Judal… no te vuelvas a alejar de mí, por favor ―él no dijo nada, simplemente apoyó su frente en el hombro de la chica, esperando pacientemente a que ella terminara de llorar.

 _« ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me salvaste, Judal? ¿No comprendes que sólo haces que me enamore más de ti? En verdad… no puedo evitarlo »_

* * *

 **¿Qué les puedo decir? Me obsesioné con el JuKou :3, y como Kamisama Hajimemashita me gusta mucho también pensé que ese momento podía quedar bien adaptado al JuKou. Ustedes díganme ¿Quedó bien?**

 **Ya quisiera saber que pasará cuando Judal vuelva... y bueno, la esperanza es lo último que se pierde ¿No?**

 **¡Keep calm and ship JuKou! :3. jajaja**

 **¡Saludos!**


End file.
